Luna and Bananas
by scourgerox
Summary: Princess Luna eats half a banana. What'll happen?


(I am so bored. And I want to write a special end of the summer fanfic. So, why not? This has no romance tho! D:)

Princess Luna walked through the halls to her sisters rooms. She needed Princess Celestia to raise the sun for Equestria to wake up and its ponies to go about their morning routines. Except Luna that is. She was getting tired, being the nocturnal one of the two sisters she slept during the day, and awoke just in time to raise the moon and stars.

She suddenly arrived at the door, breaking her thoughts. She knocked once, twice, thrice and still no answer. Luna sighed a rolled her eyes, opening the door and walking in. She saw Celestia in her bed under her blankets. She sighed again. Her sister could sleep through many things, including an earthquake. Luna turned around and closed the door. But when she turned back, her sister was gone from her bed. Luna froze.

'I don't sense a negative presence here, so, what happened to Tia? Wasn't she sleeping?' She thought.

"Tia? Tia where are you?" She asked, then lifting one hoof in surprise and nervousness. Her voice, was echoing! But, how? Its just a roo-

The room had changed when she opened her eyes from blinking.

"Ho- How?" Was all she could mutter out.

The room had stretched out, where the wall was supposed to be, it stretched outward, just darkness in it so that it seemed to go on forever. And for all Luna knew it probably did. All the furneture from Celestia's room was gone, except for her bed, which had moved to the wall Luna was facing away from. She turned around and walked towards the bed, there was a small lump in it, cresent shaped. She yanked off the covers, and just as she did the dull white of the walls was replaced by bright yellow which had hurt her eyes suddenly. She shut her eyes tight before she could see anything and stayed like that a moment, opening her eyes slowly, giving her eyes time to adjust to the brightness. She finally saw that instead of a wall, it was a wall... OF BANANAS. She looked around, confused, everything was made of bananas except the bed. She suddenly realized she still hadn't looked at the lump on the matress, so she turned her head back to the bed and saw, a single banana. She brought a hoof up to her forehead to wipe some nervous sweat off, before noticing her hoof felt strange, or was it her forehead? Or.. BOTH? She yanked her hoof away from her and saw that it was...

A BANANA.

She screamed and looked at her, she was made up of multiple bananas! Her cutie mark was still there but other than that she was all BANANAS! Even her mane was made up of floating bananas in the form of her old, real mane. She freaked and ran out of the door, into the hall, where she had been no more than 5 minutes ago, AND EVERYTHING WAS BANANAS. Literally. She screamed and ran off, knocking over a banana vase in the progress. She ran out towards the balcony, passing by two banana pony maids along the way. She got to the balcony and jumped off, spreading her wings to fly. The were bananas as well. She flew over canterlot, everything and everypony were all bananas! Literally. The only thing that seemed to link them and the way they had been nearly ten minutes ago were their cutie marks on their banana flanks! She flew past Canterlot, towards Everfree forest. It was all bananas as well, with smaller bananas on the tops to act as leaves. This was the weirdest thing ever.

She flew towards Ponyville, hoping to get some answers. Surely Twilight Sparkle could help her! She out of the rest must know whats wrong! Usually she would go to her sister, but she was gone to Celestia knows were! Mostly because SHE WOULD BE THERE. So Twilight was second on her list. She certainly didn't want to stay this way!

She finally saw Twilight's tree house thing in the distance, she flew faster.

'Thank Celestia!' She thought as she set her hooves on the ground and knocked on the door. She noticed many banana ponies, most are unknown except Pinkie Pie, who has a party cannon in the distance, were watching her with wide eyes. The door suddenly opened and banana Twilight stood in the doorway, banana Spike in the background.

"Twilight! Theres something seriously wrong here! Nopony seems to have noticed! Surely you must have!" Luna told her quickly.

"Banana banana banana banana banana, ban." Twilight told her.

Luna stared at her for a ew seconds, before asking her 'What the Discord was that?'

"Banana! Ban ban!" Twilight seemed to be scolding her for her language.

"What?!" Luna exclaimed, edging back a little.

"Banana? Ban ban ban ban bana nana!" Twilight told her again.

Luna dropped on her but, legs apart and her front hooves on the sides on her head, looking around franticly with a crazily scared look on her face.

"BANANAAAAAAAAAAAS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Luna shot up out of her bed, falling off onto the floor and faceplanting. She screamed at the sudden contact. Celestia soon burst in.

"Sister what is it?!" She exclaimed worridly, before smiling at her current position on the floor. "A nightmare sister? But don't you work with them?"

"This wasn't a nightmare. It was a dream. but..." Luna stood up and looked beside her bed, next to her sleeping spot, was a half eaten banana.

"A really WEIRD dream..." Luna finished.


End file.
